Amumu/SkinsTrivia
Skins Amumu OriginalSkin.jpg| Amumu PharaohSkin.jpg| Amumu VancouverSkin.jpg| Amumu EmumuSkin.jpg| Amumu ReGiftSkin.jpg| Amumu AlmostPromKingSkin.jpg| Amumu LittleKnightSkin.jpg| Amumu SadRobotSkin.jpg| Chinese artwork Amumu OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic skin Amumu PharaohSkin Ch.jpg|Pharaoh Amumu Amumu VancouverSkin Ch.jpg|Vancouver Amumu Amumu EmumuSkin Ch.jpg|Emumu Amumu RegiftedSkin Ch.jpg|Re-Gifted Amumu Amumu AlmostPromKingSkin Ch.jpg|Almost-Prom King Amumu Amumu LittleKnightSkin Ch.jpg|Little Knight Amumu Trivia * was designed by Ezreal. * is voiced by Cristina Ulloa, Who also voices and . * The icon for is a reference to from . * was one of the champions available for the Ionian pool during the Ionia vs. Noxus match, and was one of the selected champions. * is the third champion to have 7 skins. * dance is a reference to the television show , in which the Gothic kids would dance by shuffling from side to side, and take a smoke from their cigarette every second time they turned. A side-by-side comparison can be viewed here . ** Both dances are, in turn, parodies of the classic "Peanut's Dance", which is the bizarre shuffling dance performed by the characters of the comic. * His name is a pun on "A mummy" Skins *In his classic skin is creating a magical image of his parents , which look human , despite he is clearly a yordle. * In the Emumu skin, the background posters are a parody of several well-known bands: "Death Cab for Corki" for , "Cho'Gath Eat World" for and "Anivinescence" for . The "sad-face poster" is a parody of 's "symbol which is a happy face." ** In the background of the Chinese Emumu skin, a ghost is playing a bass and a ghost is playing drums. * The artwork is used by The Tribunal to indicate an error. * is a reference to the . * and share a Prom skin theme. * is a reference to from Arthurian legend, only instead of removing the sword from the stone, Amumu breaks it. ** The skin was an idea from the Riot staffer Nikasaur, her first skin idea, as revealed here ** In the Chinese artwork, Amumu is shown with the sword in one piece, and he wields it against . If you look closely behind him, you can see a passed out girl that bears a strong resemblance to , one of his close friends. * might be a reference to of the novel: The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. It also bears a striking resemblence to Robot Jones off the show "Whatever Happenned To Robot Jones". It might also be a reference to , due to the outlet that he drags along ** The skin's laugh was bugged upon release and could be heard globally by both allies and enemies. This however has been fixed. ** The skin replaces the glyphs along the rim of with various sad face s such as DX, T_T, Q_Q, :\, Ò_Ó, etc.As shown in screen shot. Relations * Amumu joined the League as a champion, which has given him the thing he desired: a home. With his present (un)life secured, he now hopes the friends he has made will help him discover his past. ** Amumu is a good friend of . * Regarding Amumu, states, "Things are bad when Amumu is crying, but they're much worse when he's angry." * During a contagion outbreak at the Institute of War, Amumu can be seen being administered a mandatory shot from .Contagion Warning at the Institute References Category:Champion Skins and Trivia cs:Amumu/Galerie de:Amumu/SkinsTrivia en:Amumu/SkinsTrivia fr:Amumu/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Amumu/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Амуму/SkinsTrivia